Accurate Description
by HisWarrior
Summary: We were all painted one picture. But you have yet to see what we see ourselves as. And you might be surprised by what you find. Rated PG or K for some violence. Song "Forgiven" belongs to Skillet.
1. Chapter 1

**Accurate Description**

**Peter**

* * *

_Forgive me now 'cause I_

_Have been unfaithful_

_Don't ask me why_

_'Cause I don't know_

I was the eldest of the four. But you probably knew that already.

I was called the High King, the Magnificent, the best and bravest in battle.

You probably already knew this too.

It's what all of the Narnians say about me. It's what everyone has come to know me as.

But they did not paint an accurate description. Though they told of my deeds, though much of what they said is true, they forgot one important thing.

It was the action that made me see myself as a different person. The story that the Narnians forgot. The one event that caused me so much shame, that I no longer called myself by these titles.

The Narnians knew me as Peter the Magnificent. But I knew myself as Peter the Bloodluster.

_**The Bloodluser?**_ You ask. _**But why? What could you have done to cause you to name yourself this?**_

The answer to that is simple.

I lost sight of the great lion.

The day had begun like any other day. Looking over documents to make sure that all was well, writing letters to kings in other lands, and rattling my mind to try and balance it all together.

It was then that General Orieus came galloping into the room. Sweat poured down his white human face and black horse body.

"Sire!" he all but shouted. "The barbarians from the east are returning! They are coming up the great river! "

It would be fair enough to say that I had a good reason for suddenly becoming hot tempered. We had just come through a victory over these same men not a fortnight before. And now they were coming once more.

Men do not know when to give up.

"Summon all the men you can find," I immediately commanded, rising from my chair as I headed for the armory. "I will join you at the front gates as soon as I am ready."

My armorbearer was already awaiting me. Without a word spoken, the faun began to fit me. He was swift in his task.

I grasped the hilt of my sword Rhindon as I headed out. My horse had already been saddled and fit for battle.

As I mounted, my brother stood looking up at me from my right side.

"Do not misjudge these men," he warned me. "They are not looking for a second beating."

I nodded my head. He handed me my shield; and as was our custom, we shook hands.

"Keep Narnia safe if all goes ill," I commanded.

"May the Lion protect you," he replied.

And with that, I led my men out of the castle gates and into the open Narnia country.

It did not take us long to reach the Great River. But as soon as we did, my anger became greater.

These barbaric men had already killed several talking beasts, and three great trees had been cut down to stumps. The sounds of taunts that they made was horrific and deformed.

"Narnians!" I shouted over the noise. "CHARGE!!!"

And my brave Narnians did. They did. They charged. They fought. They gave all that they had.

But even the river god could not protect them from the terrible slaughter that followed.

Suddenly from all around us, these barbaric men emerged from the ground.

They had hidden themselves beneath loose rocks and gray tarps so that we never noticed them!

In the shock and confusion that followed, they killed almost half of the Narnians that had come.

The river god and the great trees immediately sprang into action.

It was in this moment that I made my mistake. I would realize too late what this simple denial had cost me.

In the moment when I should have been begging Aslan for help, I looked instead to myself.

_**That's understandable, **_you say in my defense.

No. It isn't.

Maybe if I hadn't ever known Aslan it would be understandable. But you see, I did. And worse still, I knew the exact moment when my heart should have been praying that the great Lion would help us.

But I didn't.

My dear, brave soldiers fought hard. But they were still being slaughtered.

Before the battle was out, another third had been killed.

Finally, after a great effort, the barbaric men surrendured. It was victory for Narnia. But not for me.

And it only grew worse.

As man by man passed by me, being led by the Narnians towards a stockade, my anger burned like a hot iron.

Once more, I should have looked to Aslan to help me. To make me see who these men really were. Lost.

But I refused to see that.

These men had killed my people. More than half of my men. My soldiers.

If my dead soldiers could have seen what I did next, they would have been ashamed to call me their king.

For I did the unthinkable.

I grasped Rhindon in my hand as the last ten men were being put in. Pushing passed a dwarf and a satry, I rushed at these last ten men.

I remember each man's face as they turned to face me. The look of utter horror on their faces as I cut them down, one by one.

As I cold-blooded murdured them.

Suddenly, I felt strong hands grabbing me, pulling me back. For a minute, I saw nothing. Then, I saw Orieus' face staring into mine.

It wasn't until this moment that I realized that I had been screaming.

"Sire," Orieus began.

"I need to be alone Orieus," I said unsteadily.

I then walked back towards the battle ground. The remaining soldiers were finding the wounded and burying the dead.

_I have to get out of here, _my mind screamed.

So I walked further on, trying to calm my emotions. The anger, pain, sorrow, horror, anguish that rose up within me threatened to let itself loose again.

"Oh Aslan help me!" I cried out.

I buried my face in my hands as I fell to the ground.

"Oh Aslan, what have I done?"

_**Well, what did you do?**_ you ask.

I'll tell you what I did.

I failed.

In every way, as a High King, a brother, a friend, a knight, and a soldier, I had failed.

I didn't ask Aslan for help within our battles before or during. I didn't seek Aslan when my anger rose within me, seeing my own pain and not seeing their ignorance. And I had leapt upon ten unarmed men and killed each one of them.

I don't know how long I sat their crying.

"Oh Aslan, please forgive me."

I know that he did. Yes, the great lion did forgive me.

But I could never truly forgive myself.

And so that is my accurate description.

You may still remember me as the High King, Peter the Magnificent, Peter Wolfsbane; just please never forget thatI was at least once, someone else.

Peter the Bloodluster.

_Now I'm in our secret place_

_Alone in your embrace_

_Where all my wrongs have been erased_

_You have forgiven_

_All the promises and lies_

_All the times I compromise_

_All the times you were denied_

_You have forgiven._


	2. Chapter 2

**Accurate Description**

**Susan**

* * *

_Forgive me I'm ashamed_

_I've loved another_

_I can't explain_

_'Cause I don't know_

Hello. I am the eldest of the sisters in our family. The second eldest of the siblings. But you probably already knew that.

I have been known as the Gentle Queen, the fair lily, and an excellent archer to top it all off.

You knew all of this as well, I'm sure.

Though it was mentioned later on in the stories, no one ever truly knows my greatest crime.

Though I was once all of the things mentioned before, it is not an accurate description.

For I was not forever them.

I did not endure.

The Narnians knew me as Queen Susan the Gentle. I know myself as Susan the Cruel.

_**Cruel! **_you exclaim. _**But you were never cruel!**_

Never in the stories you have been told. But in the end, I was.

And all because of one simple action.

I lost my love for the Lion.

In the end of the stories, you were told that I had forgotten Narnia. That is true.

But it was I who decided that fate.

_**But why would you decide to forget Narnia?**_

For one, not so very good reason.

I missed it.

_**Well, that's not so bad, **_you say.

No, it's not bad. But you are looking it in a different way. I was not missing Narnia because of specifically the land or the people.

I missed it because I was its queen.

I missed having balls and partied and dances. I longed for the fine clothing and the perfumes. I wished for the canopy bed with the satin sheets and velvet pillows.

The admiration I was given.

The fights that kings and princes made over me.

That's what I missed. That's what I longed for.

And that was my crime.

_**Well, that is pretty bad, **_ you say.

It gets worse.

_Why did Aslan let us come back?" _was always the first thought that I woke up to every morning. In asking this question, my anger towards Aslan and Narnia grew.

To make up for missing the things in Narnia, I turned instead to things in our world that could possibly satisfy that longing. I turned to clothing, make-up, jewelry, anything that I could think of.

It was a slow and deliberate process. Then one day, I discovered something strange.

My love for Aslan had vanished.

Then came the rest. First, I forgot Aslan. Then, I forgot Narnia.

Soon after that, I even forgot any love that I had for my family.

I had become so engrossed and immersed in myself and my needs, that I only had room in my life for one person.

Myself.

I shall never forget the day when I slapped my sister Lucy across the face because I heard her once more talking all nonsense about God and Jesus and his incredible love for her.

I'll never be able to erase the look of horror that crossed Edmund's face when I pushed him away as I sped out the door to go out on yet another date.

And I'll always remember Peter's final words to me.

"What happened to you? Where is the Susan I remember?"

I chose this.

This was all of my own doing.

And I will forever regret it.

It took a train crash, and the death of all that I once, long ago, had held dear, to wake me up.

I wept for days. Most days, I didn't eat. By the end of three months, my hair was turning gray, and lines began showing on my face.

I begged Aslan to forgive me, to cleanse me, and to please help me remember.

Aslan did forgive me. I know that he did.

But I could never fully forgive myself.

So next time you think of me, or read any story of me, remember this.

I am Queen Susan the Gentle, the lily, the Maiden Archer.

But I am also someone else.

Susan the Cruel.

_Now I'm in our secret place_

_Alone in your embrace_

_Where all my wrongs have been erased_

_You have forgiven_

_All my promises and lies_

_All the times I compromise _

_All the times you were denied_

_You have forgiven_


	3. Chapter 3

**Accurate Description**

**Edmund**

* * *

_So many times I've tried_

_But was unable_

_This heart belongs to you alone_

Greetings.

I am the youngest of the brothers and second youngest in the siblings.

I shall not bother to ask if you know this.

I am known as King Edmund the Just, the wise mind, and the fierce protector.

_**I know this, **_you say.

And I say that it is very impolite to interrupt.

Doubtless you're expecting some story out of my mouth of how I know myself by another name and such.

But the story that I am about to tell you one that you have already been told. My first story.

My worst story.

_**Yes, yes, **_ you complain, quite rudely. _**I've heard the story before.**_

But you have heard it from other lips. From other story tellers. But have you actually ever really seen it from my point of view?

_**I suppose not.**_

Then could we please get on with it.

First, if you think you know the story so well, try and guess the name that I gave myself.

_**Edmund the Traitor.**_

Close.

_**Edmund the Witch enchanted.**_

You're getting colder. And I do not mean that as a joke with the Witch reference.

_**Edmund the eater of**__**Turkish Delight.**_

Now you are simply mocking me.

No, you were closest with the first.

I know myself as Edmund the Treacherous.

_**What's the difference.**_

You will find out soon enough.

Now, allow me to turn your minds back to the day I met the White Witch. You may think to yourself that that was when I truly betrayed my family.

But I had done that long before I had ever met the White Witch.

You see, I had betrayed them a long time ago, to another White Witch, in our own world.

_**What??!! That's ridiculous! There was no other White Witch!**_

So you think.

In truthful reality, every world has a White Witch. In every universe, every land, there is a White Witch.

And I followed her willingly.

My heart betrayed my siblings long before I met Jadis.

I hated them. All of them. Peter with his older brother protectiveness, never understanding. Susan, with her prim and proper ways, as bossy as a second mother. Lucy, always happy, always cheerful, always annoying.

I hated my mother for making us leave. I hated my father for going to war.

I hated them all. And I wallowed in my hate.

Time after time, I murdered them in my heart.

I choked them.

I drowned them.

I hated them.

Most people try to put me in a brighter light by saying that the turkish delight was enchanted, and that helped me along.

To be truthful, I would have betrayed them anyway. With or without turkish delight. With or without the promise of being a king.

For my heart had already betrayed them.

I see it as it is now.

I didn't see it then.

I didn't see the consequences of my actions soon enough.

Because I had wallowed in so much hate, I had let it take over me. I had let it consume me.

Once that happens, there is little hope of finding a cure.

Aslan had to pay the price for that cure.

The fact that I was sorry wasn't good enough. The changed heart could not be mended unless he cured it.

And only his death could do that.

The moment my brother and I heard of Aslan's death, I knew how it had happened and why. I put on a brave face and pretended not to know.

But I did.

I decided to try and make it up. To set things right.

I can still feel the broken wand as it slit through my stomach.

I still dream of her face as I fell to the ground, near dead.

But I didn't.

"Forgive me Aslan," I begged him as he knighted me. My voice was soft, but filled with my broken sobs.

"Please, please, forgive me."

His great head bent down as he whispered: "I already have."

I know he had. And I know he still does. But the pain of my actions has never left. The guilt and shame are always there.

Edmund the Traitor or Edmund the Treacherous.

Traitor can simply mean once.

Treacherous means more than once.

And I did betray them all, more than once.

So that is who I am.

Edmund the Just, wise king, and lord protector.

But also Edmund the Treacherous.

For being so more than once.

_Now I'm in our secret place_

_Alone in your embrace_

_Where all my wrongs have been erased_

_You have forgiven_

_All the promises and lies_

_All the times I compromise_

_All the times you were denied_

_You have forgiven_


	4. Chapter 4

**Accurate Description**

**Lucy**

* * *

_No one can take your place_

_And there is no other_

_Forever yours and yours alone_

Hello everyone. I am the youngest of the siblings.

_**Hold on a second! You're here?**_

Yes. Even I am here.

Lucy the valiant, Warrior Queen, and loyal lioness.

At least, that is what you know me as.

Narnians are very wonderful creatures. But one thing I think that perhaps everyone notices about them is that many can very easily forget.

Histories are forgotten. Stories are not remembered.

Mine was one of those stories.

As you have heard from my three elder siblings, we each have a story to share. Though they do not paint very pretty pictures of us, and though we regret our actions in them, they have changed and strengthened us, because we remember them.

Now it is my turn.

Alright. Here it goes.

I know myself as Lucy the Defiant.

_**Hmm. That's not bad.**_

Not in certain situations. But in my heart, in my case, it was the worst thing I ever did.

I disobeyed the lion. I ignored his command, and did what I wanted.

It was a simple act.

My worst ast.

We were in battle against a horde of minotoars.

They were coming out of every hole and shadow you could imagine.

I stood near the sidelines in a medical tent, tending to the wounded.

For some reason, I was more restless than usual. I am normally content to mend the sick and heal those whose wounds are deep.

But not this day.

This day my heart was rebellious. It wanted to go out and fight those who dared to steal our lands.

Soon, my brother Edmund came to me.

His wrist had been twisted, and had become disjointed.

With a grunt and a pull, the two of us managed to get it back in place.

"I can help," I said as my brother headed back out.

Edmund looked back at me, his pale face showing white against the red trickle of blood across his cheek.

"Not this time Lu," he replied. "We have too many wounded, and more are coming. Only with our men being able to come back and help us are we even managing to keep our ground. Please Lucy, we need you here."

With those final words, he left.

I quickly prayed to the lion, asking him for wisdom.

My heart told me that not just my brother, but Aslan, wanted and needed me here.

But my head was stubborn and restless.

I took a bow and quiver from beside the door and ran into battle.

The battle was horrific.

Never had I seen so many minotoars in my life.

I was stringing my sixth arrow when I heard a loud, human cry. The cry was immediately followed by a minotoars bellow.

My heart began pounding like a loud cymbal.

I hurriedly raced back to the medical tent. But there were so many of our enemies around us.

It was a good thing I was small, or else I would have been killed.

The sight that met me when I finally reached that tent will be burned into my eyes forever.

Peter lay upon a mat, his eyes fast shut, a deep hole in his chest.

On one side of him was a satry, an arrow in his side. On his other side was a cheetah, taking gasps of breath as his crushed ribs sunk into his lungs.

I could see in a glance that they were all near death.

Edmund suddenly appeared beside me. He didn't say anything, but I knew his thoughts.

The satry and cheetah had been waiting for me. Peter had only just come in.

I had to make a choice.

As tears streaked down my face, both the satry and cheetah begged me to cure Peter.

As a drop of cordial plunged into his mouth, the two Narnians breathed their last.

If I had stayed, I would have been able to save all three.

But because of my defiance, I could only save one.

Queen Lucy the Valiant, the Warrior Queen, the loyal lioness.

See me as this. But also see me as who I am.

Lucy the Defiant.

_Now I'm in our secret place_

_Alone in your embrace_

_Where all my wrongs have been erased_

_You have forgiven_

_All the promises and lies_

_All the times I compromise_

_All the times you were denied_

_You have forgiven._


	5. Chapter 5

**Together**

* * *

So there you have it.

Each of our most hidden and worst stories now lay before you now.

We ask you now just one thing.

Don't throw them away.

Each story has a lesson to tell.

Our story has four.

These are not our proudest stories or friendliest memories.

But they have forged us and shaped us into who we are now.

We thank you for your time and patience.

Now we ask you to take these lessons, and share them with others.

We were taught by the Great Lion.

He will now teach you.

_I get down on my knees_

_Feel your love wash over me_

_There will never be another_

_You're the only one forever_

_And you know_

_I'm yours alone_

_"Forgiven" - by Skillet_


End file.
